


Horse Haggling With Vex'ahlia

by SlutWriter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bestiality (Horse), Birthing, Breeding, Cum Inflation, Excessive Semen, F/M, Huge Breasts, Hung Shota, Lactation, Smegma, huge penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: Vex'ahlia is having trouble finding affordable mounts for the Vox Machina adventuring party, and decides to take up the offer of an 'Arcane Hostler' who uses some rather strange breeding methods.





	Horse Haggling With Vex'ahlia

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is not an attempt to add something nuanced and meaningful to the world of Critical Role. It is a stroke story to aid in masturbation and is filled with lewd imagery that is prurient in the extreme. You have been warned.

“Pay you?” Vex’ahlia exclaimed, allowing her incredulity to be clear in her voice. The half-elf ranger’s eyes went wide to reinforce the point that she considered the hostler’s quote ridiculous. “For seven mounts, sight-unseen? I will not.”

Yet she had few other options than to barter with this strange fellow, proprietor of the ‘Arcane Ranch’ in Abdar’s Promenade. She had engaged every other hostler and found no stock worth buying; only split-hoofed nags with sagging backs and sallow eyes, and even those we priced at a ransom that would have drained the coffers of Uriel Tal’dorei himself. However, in the area beyond the city’s walls, there was one strange horse-seller who promised the finest mounts that gold pieces could buy… despite having no storefront, stable or stock visible besides a simple sign on a wooden table, reading ‘The Arcane Ranch’.

The seller also seemed curiously short, fresh-faced and young, and Vex’ahlia began to get the sense that she was the victim of a prank - some kid who was dressed in arcane robes and having a laugh selling invisible horses to traveling rubes. His voice all but confirmed it - the enthusiastic, not-yet-mature sound of an endearingly cute young male. Yet his words and vocabulary didn’t seem to lack for sophistication:

“My method is a rather unique one. Not many hostlers avail themselves of the advantages that can be gained by applying spellcasting to breeding. I’m afraid I can go no lower than 2000 gold pieces for the seven.” He brought himself confidently up to his fill height; which was not very tall indeed, his head only reaching the height of Vex’ahlia’s chest. He wore two-toned flowing robes with large, drooping sleeves - the attire of a magician, if nothing else - and his eyes were large, endearing, and heterochromatic: one blue, the other purple.  
  
After a moment, he waved a hand and brought up a portal-like window in mid-air, a circle that seemed to waft and shimmer with the air currents. In it, Vex’ahlia saw a rollicking fey meadow with a majestic stallion grazing and motes of glowing pollen in the air. It was a strange place - perhaps not the Prime Material Plane at all - but the proof of the horseflesh was there. 

_ This presentation is all part of his game, to drive up the price _ , Vex’ahlia thought. _ Well, two can play at that game. _She considered herself a very persuasive haggler, and what was more, she couldn’t afford for the price to be so high. As the treasurer of the Vox Machina adventuring party, she was in charge of party finances, and enjoyed making the other believe she was a savant when it came to finding bargains and being frugal with money. Buying seven head of horse at 2000 or more would be an utter embarrassment she couldn’t hide, and the crowing of her smart-aleck fellows would no doubt be caustic. No, what Vex’ahlia wanted was to bargain this small merchant down and come back with the mounts in tow and a big ‘I’m the queen of haggling!’ smile on her face.

“Are you sure we can’t find some… different understanding?” she said, her voice smoky and sultry. She batted her eyelashes at the boy. Surely a young human like this, inexperienced and earnest, would knock a few gold off his price for the promise of seeing a little half-elf cleavage and thigh. Vex’ahlia enjoyed flirting and flaunting herself to get deals, and in this manner was almost always successful, being rather beautiful, long-haired, and shapely of form herself. “What should I call you?”

“My name is Severion Phaeron,” the boy said, importantly. “But everyone calls me Sev.” He brushed his long, black bangs out of one eye and back over his ear; revealing pointed pinnae that Vex’ahlia recognized immediately, for they were the same as her own.

“You’re a half-elf!” Vex’ahlia exclaimed, sure she could use their mutual racial background to her further advantage in negotiations. “So don’t give me the human price.” She leaned forward into the table and let the boy see a rather generous view of the shape of her breasts, smiling a mischievous smile. “Perhaps… 1500 gold for the lot, and I’ll throw in a bonus.”

She wouldn’t even mind doing so. The boy was extremely cute; and something about the guts and gumption it took for such a young outsider - outcast from both human and elf society - to open his own arcane shop in Emon, was extremely attractive. Of course, he was rather young… a taboo in many places… but certainly Vex’ahlia would be willing to keep it a secret. But the boy shook his head and held up a hand with a bemused smile. “I’m afraid that won’t do,” he said. “Unless you’re willing to go a bit further. If you were willing to do that, I’d could go as low as… 500.”

Vex’ahlia’s eyes nearly turned into gold pieces themselves, so attractive did she find the proposed bargain. She kept her composure with difficulty. “That sounds… fair,” she assessed. The long-haired wizard boy was so cute, she was going to enjoy this and get a great bargain out of the deal. The other members of Vox Machina would consider her a miracle worker if she were to come back with a string of seven stout ponies at such a tiny cost! “But perhaps we should negotiate… elsewhere.” She tipped the boy a wink, feeling rather naughty. “I’m Vex’ahlia, by the way. But you can call me Vex.” The others would no doubt frown on her methods if they saw her, but Vex had always had a weakness for cute young boys, and was happy to indulge in service to this goal.

“Sev and Vex it is, then,” the boy agreed. “And as for stepping to a less public place…”

He waved a hand and, eyes shut with concentration, muttered a few incantations. A larger portal opened, similar to the previous one, but large enough for an adult like Vex to step through and into the strange plane beyond. 

“The feywild,” the boy explained. “You’ll find time much different there. No matter how long our ...‘negotiation’... takes, only a few scant moments will have passed on the Prime Material. This is where I keep my ranch. Imagine, the benefits of producing horses in but a fraction of the time needed here!”

“Oh!” Vex said. “So if we step in there to… conduct business-”

“Yes,” the boy confirmed. “Only a scant moment will have passed out here. A year in the feywild is but an hour in in this world; or even less.” He put his hands on his hips and smiled proudly. Vex was intrigued by his forthrightness, confidence, and the cute-bordering-on-handsome nature of his young features. Things were happening fast - and part of her was urging caution, to forego stepping through strange portals with strange young arcane spellcasters - but she couldn’t resist the appeal of a bit of flirtation with a cute boy, perhaps a secret deflowering, and strolling up to the rest of Vox Machina with seven mounts for but a fraction of the normal cost! The group would have no choice but to compliment her haggling powers.

“Lead the way,” she said, and the boy obliged, stepping into the portal and appearing through a shimmering film on the other side. He beckoned her forward, and Vex, sparing one last glance for the Emon markets, followed him over the threshold.

The portal opened into a small clearing in the heavily forested feywild. The ground as moss, toadstools the size of thrones were visible ringing the larger trees, which had roots as large as river embankments, snaking off into the distance. The air was filled with motes of pollen and light, and fireflies and tiny faeries darted to and fro. Down a slope, Vex saw a large field with tall grasses that might be suitable for a livestock graze… but no horses. Just a small hut, built into the side of a tree, which seemed to belong to the boy. Out front there was a large canvas spread on the grass, baskets of fruit and vegetables, and jars of honey. Pillows were strewn about; it seemed like a very good place to recline.

“Now,” the boy said, as Vex looked over the grounds. “About that payment.” He snapped his fingers and the portal closed behind them with a ‘zap’.

“Where are the horses you’re to sell me?” Vex said. Cute as the boy was, she didn’t want to give him a free ride.

“I’ll explain that shortly,” said Sev, slipping his arms from his long-sleeved robe and letting the top fall around his waist. When he was bare-chested, Vex felt her heart flutter. The boy had a thin, supple body as she might expect of someone so young, flawlessly complexioned and as cute as the rest of him. She could easily imagine him relaxing in a spring, with beads of sweat dripping lazily down the barely-present furrow between his scant pectorals. She began to feel a rather pleasant buzz in her belly, and started to doff her own clothing as well. First her shoulder guard and fur shawl, her bow, her quiver, and the knife loop around her thigh. After undoing the clasps of her corset-like waist wrap and blouse, she let it fall away to display her pert, shapely breasts to the boy.

“I trust these will secure a good price,” she half-joked, and tipped Sev a wink. It would not be the first time she used her breasts to secure a proper outcome; she had lifted her blouse and flashed her friend Grog to spur the brute to greater feats of combat on at least one occasion. This time, though, she was displaying herself like meat to the young boy, a much naughtier enterprise, and it made her tummy quake when the boy’s face lit up immediately.

“It really will!” Sev said, stopping his own undressing to look over Vex’s perky mammaries. They were absolutely perfect in shape and suspension, each one large than his small hands, and each turgid nipple seemingly a perfect fit for his mouth.

“Well,” Vex prompted, slyly, pushing her chest out and keeping her hands at her sides. She was nude except for her stockings and boots. “Take your payment, sir.” Vex still felt rather in control of the ‘negotiation’, but that all changed when the boy aggressively grabbed her breasts and squeezed with hands that seemed far too practiced for his age. The half-elf ranger immediately squinted her eyes and let out a lip quivering moan. 

“This… is probably quite a treat… for a boy like you!” Vex shuddered as his small but confident hands kneaded her flesh, groping, squeezing just the right amount, pressing thumbs into her nipples and rotating them in just the right way. She wanted to feel like she was doing him a favor, making good on her end of the bargain. But considering the pleasure she was feeling from having her tits groped by a young half-elf boy… it seemed the favors were going in the opposite direction.

“Yes, these will do nicely,” Sev commented, in a tone that was somehow both lecherous and businesslike. “More than big enough for our purposes.”

“How did such a young… boy… learn to-” Vex’ahlia started, but Sev cut her off at once.

“Oh I’m much older than I seem,” he said, and his voice was so light and boyish it was hard to believe it. “I’ve dabbled quite a bit in Wild Magic, you see - and one day, after a particularly dastardly spell gone wrong, I found myself in this state, swimming in my adult clothes.” He leaned in and pressed his lips together around Vex’s left breast, pulling it to his face and giving it a long suck, drawing the biggest, neediest groan yet from his ‘customer’.

“Ough!” Vex gasped. “That… feels so good!” There was no use denying it. Her crotch was quivering just from this young-but-old magician _ suckling _ at her needy breasts. Something about a boy, biting and sucking and pulling big mouthfuls of her flesh into his mouth, slurping her nipples hard, was just… was just…

“F-five hundred!” Vex gasped, running her hands through the boy’s long hair. “Five-hundred, and… I’ll use my mouth on you!” Of course, in her state of utter horniness she would have done it for free, but Vex was almost as greedy for deals as she was for a good fuck with a smooth young half-elf lad.

“Really!” Sev replied, still rubbing her adult breasts with fascination. “That does sound like a good deal. It’s how you’ll be taking most of your nourishment during your stay, after all, and-”

Vex blinked. “My stay?”

Sev waved a hand. “You’ll see soon enough. But if you want to use your mouth, I suppose you’d best get going. This is a limited-time offer, you see.” Vex’ahlia and Severion shared a knowing glance, from one old-school barterer to another. In the moment, Vex respected the boy even more, and decided she was going to give his cute little prick the ride of a lifetime - the blowjob that all of her flirting targets on her travels had fantasized about but never sampled for themselves. She knelt down and reached out to peel his robes down from their bunched state at his waist.

_ Flop _ went Severion’s purple-and-white wizard robes, into a wreath-like pile around his form.

_ FLOP _, went something else.

Vex was used to being loquacious enough to talk herself out of most situations, but faced with what was in Severion’s robes, she found herself struck into utter silence. First, her face was blank. Then, in a few seconds, it showed a blinking, epiphany-like realization. Then, a final state of brainless, uncompromising _ lust _.

This young half-elf _ boy _ had an arm-thick, leathery black equine penis that hung literally to the ground between his ankles… and Vex was getting a close-up view. It was the most massive cock she had ever seen - including on livestock - so large it scarcely looked like it belonged on the boy’s otherwise lithe, gracefully athletic body. Everywhere else he was normal, but abruptly, where his penis might have normally extended from his crotch, his skin turned dark and mottled and a bruising, girthy horse prong flopped instead. It had all the hallmarks of such a device - the leathery skin, the enormous, hanging nuts, the bulging medial ring halfway along, and the flanged, puffy, bloated crown! And it also had the smell!

Vex had never fallen in love at first sight. What tentative hints of romance existed between her and other members of Vox Machina had accumulated slowly and through the exactions of time and experience. But this was different. There were twenty-four thick inches of sweaty horse meat right in her face… sprouting from the crotch of a cute young boy! She was utterly smitten at once, instantly filling her mind with lurid fantasies of what she wanted that monster to do to her tight little half-elven pussy! 

“You… how…” she stammered, and Sev blushed sheepishly, making him look cuter than ever, in contrast to his looming horse-meat.

“It’s that Wild Magic I mentioned,” he admitted. “You see, in trying to restore my proper age, and the horse-breeding experiments and all, there have been some side effects.” He sighed. “It really is quite a bother to hide this under my robes.”

Vex’ahlia’s beautiful brown eyes were wide as saucers. She judged that the flopping, heavy organ, if fed down her throat from base to tip, would easily reach the inside of her stomach, a thought that made her heart flutter. The boy-pleasing blowjob she’d contemplated - interspersed with requests to lower the price further - would not be possible. No, this mottled monster would _ reshape _ her throat. 

She reached forward to grip the shaft with both hands and swooned as her pretty face was blasted with a waft of hot, musky horse _ dick stink _! It seemed that as fresh and smooth as the boy was, his endowment carried the animal pungency of the corresponding type… and Vex’s eyelids fluttered because of it. “Oh… f-fuck!” she moaned. It smelled like an oversexed, sweaty stallion meat that had been plowing mares all day! It she’d only just revealed it from his robes.

Lifting the shaft, she took a look at the low-hanging, leathery balls resting against the inside of the boy’s thighs, just above the knee. Each one was larger than both of her fists pressed together, weighing the sack down and stretching the scrotal skin with sheer volume! She reached down to cup one hefty nut and her palm burned with the churning heat of it. Sev nibbled his lower lip at her touch and she felt the ball twitch inside its leathery casing, accompanied by a sloshing, bubbling sound she could actually _ hear _. At the same time, the flanged head of his cock seemed to quiver and a thick, gooey rope of semen burst from the tip, splattering into the grass in a gelatinous pile.

Vex moaned again. The boy’s big, nasty breeding tanks were producing a chunky stallion load right before her eyes! The issue was as thick as pudding and smelled unbelievably pungent, with a whitish-yellow color. She squeezed experimentally at the testicle again and the same result was produced - that monster cock was producing wad as fast as she could milk it out. Vex used two hands to heft the monster shaft to her face - not an easy task, and it bent half-hard at the point where she supported it as she stared down the barrel of that cum-spurting pisshole, pressing her mouth desperately around it.

SPLRRRT! Another chunky lance of wad splattered into her mouth, bulging her cheeks out and leaking out of the corners of her pert lips. The horse cock-flange was so large she couldn’t get her mouth around it, but she remained with mouth pursed over the pisshole while she tried to swallow… and found she couldn’t. The sperm was just too thick! She could almost feel those wriggling, impregnating swimmers on her tongue! Vex pulled away from a moment, and after chewing and sloshing the hot, nasty cum mix in her mouth for several seconds, was able to gulp it down before gasping out and panting, eyes cast downward.

“It’s so thick!” she professed.

“Yes, that’s the secret to the whole process,” Sev said, looking down at her. “It’s quite good for breeding. Though I don’t know if this counts toward our deal-”

“No, I want that price!” Vex objected. “Just - it’s larger than I thought.” She blushed a little. “You’ll have to… stand closer to me. Angle it downward, and… shove it down my throat.” The wanton look she gave him, kneeling bare-breasted with her intricately-braided hair falling down behind her head and her eyes fluttering with lewd meaning, would have been enough to make a dragon randy, let alone a 12-year-old boy.

Sev stepped forward, his cock hardening more, and poised the tip against her mouth, mashing the spongy flesh against her lips. Vex’ahlia engaged happily in a sloppy makeout session with his tip, loving the weight and size of it as it mashed her features and smeared semen all over her face, but at first, getting it into her mouth seemed impossible. She took a deep breath, opened as wide as she could - making her face look rather indecent and a far cry from her usual beautiful countenance - and she pressed forward into Sev as he leaned back into her.

“Nnnngh! It… won’t…. there!” Sev cried, and Vex’s cheeks puffed out and her lips stretched as the bloated horse-knob burrowed into her mouth, making her jaw creak. “I haven’t had a customer who could do this since that giantess! _ That _ was a good batch of foals, I’ll tell you!” 

Vex was in too much physical distress to take it as a compliment or to parse the import of what the boy was saying. As Sev pressed his cock further into her mouth and down her throat, passing her windpipe, her neck bulged indecently into the ridged shape of his horsecock’s crown. Her eyes rolled back to the whites. She gurgled like a just-born babe, and rivulets of spittle slid from her nostrils as tears ran from her eyes. With her neck swollen to twice normal size and a log-shaped tunnel burrowing down between her breasts, she seemed to be at the limits of what her body could bear. She could feel her throat being reshaped to accommodate that mighty cock, her body bending around it like some manner of fleshy shapeshifter. The flange-shaped bulge moved down past her heart and to her belly, and Vex felt her bottom lip sliding over inch after leathery inch of horse shaft until it pressed up against Severion’s ballsack! 

The flanged head of the boy’s penis popped into her stomach and kept traveling down, pressing against her gut lining and stretching it down. Vex choked and drooled helplessly around the meat pole. She was close enough to clutch at Severion’s pert, cute buttocks, and did so, rubbing them indecently, pulling him in to complete the grotesque-looking oral invasion. The boy had to stand on his tip-toes to make sure she got every inch, but when all was finished, Vex’ahlia Vessar, famed adventurer, had _ twenty-four inches of horse cock _ down her throat! Sev gripped her behind the head, his hands in her braided hair, to make sure the wasn’t spared even the smallest bit of his enjoyment.

“Gluuuuarrrk!” Vex’ahlia croaked, and creamy pre-cum and throat slime from her choking splattered all over Sev’s balls.

“You’re choking!” Sev said, his voice worried and his youthful, multi-colored eyes widening with alarm. “We should-”

But her hands clutched him desperately, forestalling any disengagement. Vex’ahlia _ was _ choking, true - and dark spots were beginning to cloud her vision. But also filling her body was a sensation more powerful than any she’d ever felt - every nerve ending reacting to the act of being fucked lips-to-stomach by a cute little boy! Her pussy was so wet that her juiced had made her inner thighs slick almost instantly. Her entire throat felt like one hot, throbbing, overwhelmed erogenous zone. She could feel that hot horse dick spewing in her stomach, unloading a stream of pre-cum as copious as piss! She remembered how thick and chunky that sperm had been and nearly swooned at the thought of it being hosed into her guts by Severion’s nasty, crested horse-flange! A hand rubbed over her belly - the skin smooth and flawless but pink in the place near her belly-button where it was stretched out in the ridged shape of Sev’s cocktip - confirmed how deep he was inside her.

A humiliating cum-quake ravaged Vex’s body as she had a powerful orgasm, her throat combining with her lust and her need to service such a cute boy and such a huge cock to form an erogenous zone. At the same time, she heaved again and splattered another dripping, sloppy gout of throat-goo out of the stretched out seal of her mouth, which was so distended her lips were pulled into thin little laces. Sev started to fuck her as best he could, withdrawing two or three inches of cock and then ramming them back into her. Vex crossed her palms over her belly so she could feel that monster burrowing in her; her finely-honed bowmaster fingers serving to illuminate every fine detail of the way her skin bulged around that horse-knob. As the boy thrust, his big balls smacked against the drool-covered plateau of Vex’s breasts, mopping and slapping there, rubbing more of her own wetness into her, slathering her body with a combination of throat-grease and musky ball-sweat. 

“This tightness - I can’t last much longer!” Sev warned. In spite of his claim to being secretly advanced in years, he looked every bit the overwhelmed boy as he bent forward and hunched his graceful, thin body over Vex’s face, driving his cock into her guts with all his might. Each thrust drew nasty, gurgling groans that were matched in volume by the churning in Sev’s overacting stallion nuts as they brewed up a fresh load.

Vex couldn’t speak, which was just as well because her mind was a whirlwind of sensations and dark instincts. No doubt if the boy kept this up, her body would never be the same - he was turning her mouth, throat and belly into his own personal, banged-out cock cave! Yet she found gladness and satisfaction surging inside her at the thought, rather than disgust. She had already creamed herself with two hip-rattling orgasms and was working on a third, groping desperately at the boy’s cute rear to get him to fuck her throat harder, to give her more of his breeding, to let her satisfy him as fully as she could. Something about _ servicing a little kid’s huge, nasty horse cock _ was scrambling her brains and making her into a total slut! She wanted his load, and she would do anything to get it. Even the improved price was far secondary on her list of concerns.

“We have to stop!” Sev wailed, and Vex groped his smooth, supple boy-butt hard enough to leave pink, finger-shaped marks, sending the message: _ No, don’t stop! I want it! _Yet the boy was firm, and braced himself against her as hard as he could, pushing backward and hauling his cock out of her throat with a groaning splatter before he fell back onto the fey grasses.

Vex was left gasping and holding her belly, now flat where once it was bulging. “That… why did you-” she croaked.

“It won’t do to have the best breeding material wasted,” Sev explained, rising back to his feet. 

“Breeding material?” Vex’ahlia replied.

“I personally breed each of my horses myself,” Sev said, importantly, placing a hand on his narrow, boyish chest. “That’s why they’re of such high quality. Now, it’s sometimes difficult to find suitable carriers, but if you’re willing to be my mare, we could go as low as 250 gold for the lot.”

Vex, who was rubbing her sore throat, stopped and blinked. “Mare?! You mean-”

Sev approached, his spit-coated cock looming large in her face. “Yes. Here in this place of slow time, you’ll get the best price on your horses if you give birth to them yourself. Now, take those leggings off and we can go about our business. Two-hundred fifty gold pieces for seven fine stallions! You would find a better deal in all of Emon. Or all of Tal’dorei for that matter!”

_ Ridiculous, _ thought Vex’ahlia. _ Has this all been a ruse just to have sex and get some relief for that huge horse cock? _ She knew of no incantation or spell that would allow horses to mate with half-elves. Still, he had that enormous cock. That huge, mottled, sweaty, _ amazing _ penis! She wanted it badly, and even someone as practiced in self-deception as she was couldn’t deny it.

“Alright,” she said. “I’ll play along with this farce.” She stood and removed her boots, peeling her leggings down until she wore nothing but thigh-high socks, giving the boy his first view of her silky quim and the hooded pearl of her clit beneath a light haze of brown pubic hair. “Get on the ground. It’s easier if I do the riding.”

His face unable to conceal his excitement, Severion lay down in the grass, his cock sprouting upward from his young body like a tower, requiring his two hands to keep it from falling over one way or the other, despite its hardness. Vex’ahlia moved to straddle him, blushing at the lewdness of showing a boy her pussy and asshole as she lifted her legs over him. She reached down to position the cock below herself and when she used two fingers to spread her outer labia, her soaked pussy drizzled lube on his fat tip like a confectioner garnishing a dessert with honey. “Oh, fuck!” she moaned, realizing the slickness of her cunt was giving away her state of arousal. 

She lowered herself down and the spongy head mashed her pussy lips flat against her pubic bone before slowly spreading the, “Oh… ooooooh!” she wailed, gritting her teeth. She was facing away from Sev, giving the boy a full view of her buttocks and asshole, and that lewdness only spurred her on to try to take more of him. When the first few inches slipped inside, Vex nearly blacked out from the stretching, reshaping _ pressure _ in her body. There was pain, but as she sunk down lower, squatting lewdly and putting her legs in a wishbone shape as she dropped her hips, the pain became overwhelmed by a dark sort of pleasure.

_ My pussy is… being stretched out _ , Vex realized. _ Why does it feel so good? It’s… making my insides into his shape! Making me into his bitch! _

Her eyes fluttered a little as she sunk down onto twelve inches of his thick prong, daring to drop her hips a little more and take a little more, both ashamed and turned on by how well her body seemed to be adjusting to the size, as if she’d been meant, destined all along, to take such a monster cock in her pussy. Her juices slid down the boy’s shaft in rivulets and the congress of his cock and her hole began to make indecent noises.

_ SLLLLCH. SQUELLLCH. SLLLRRRK! _

“Fuck, I can… hear it!” Vex moaned. “That’s so… nasty!” She was savoring the feeling of Sev’s prong knocking on the door to her womb when she felt a pair of hands around her ankles.

“This feels good, but it won’t give us the best chance for breeding!” the boy said, and he pulled and twisted at her legs, overturning her. In spite of her noted dexterity, in her dick-addled state Vex was unable to stop herself from tumbling to the ground. Sev turned her over so she was on her back, and positioned himself between her thighs, his small body poised to press down on her adult one… and spear her with that huge cock. It was jutting out over her pussy, showing her how deep it would go if he shoved in the whole thing. It would reach up between her breasts.

_ A mating press _ , she realized. _ If he does that to me, my pussy will be totally wrecked! I’ll be a little kid’s breeding bitch! _

She could have stopped him, but didn’t. She wanted it. And she cried out like a banshee when he forced himself inside, not stopping his driving, thrusting motion until he was as deep as his athletic young body could take him. His cock met the obstruction of her cervix and battered through it, filling her womb as her legs, with their thigh high socks, were pressed up against her shoulders. She could tell he was close - that was why the change in positions became so urgent. Vex felt throbbing, pulsating sensations in her belly and realized her ovaries were actually dropping eggs like mad, right at that moment - responding to the overwhelming breeding power of the boy’s massive cock.

He was all the way inside her, his flanged head making a bulging shape up between her tits while her eyes rolled and crossed. She could barely think, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, clutching desperately at the boy and helping him rut in her furrow. His eyes squinted and his hands clutched at her thighs as he drove himself as deep as he could to complete the task.

_ Oh fuck, if he cums, I’m going to get pregnant for sure _ , Vex realized. _ I can sense it. His cum is so thick and my body wants his baby! Will it really be… will it really be a horse? Nnnngh! A little kid is… making me cum while he… knocks me up with a beast! I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum while he makes me his breeding whore! _

_ SPLUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOORT! _

Vex’s belly bulged out instantly at the nasty hose-blast of semen blowing straight into her womb, turning it from a cock-filled sack into a liquid-stretched bladder in a matter of moments. Her body, always enticing and shapely, just as quickly distorted into a pregnant-looking silhouette as more than a _ gallon _ of chunky, virile horse nut rushed into her overloaded guts. It was an unnatural shape, yet her natural beauty was always detectable in spite of it all, making the distension of her form all the more obscene, her fair skin turned pink and shiny with tautness at the places it stretched the most.

_ SPLUURRRRT! SPLUUUUUURT! SPLUUUUURT! _

Vex orgasmed helplessly as her midsection ballooned into a lewd, nasty cum gut. Her womb was stretched to ten times its normal size to accommodate the massive, arcane-enhanced horse load, which was even more than a real stallion could produce. She could feel her body filling, could feel the nasty pressure as blast after blast after blast of chunky horse nut flooded her insides. She had a sixth sense; in her mind’s eye she could see her ovaries awash in that nasty white-yellow spew, her eggs being raped by the aggressive tadpoles produced in the boy’s big, fat ballsack.  
  
Pregnancy had seemed like a farcical pretense for sex just minutes before. Now it seemed like a certainty. And the orgasm that resulted seemed strong enough to nearly wipe her of all logical thought and sense. Every muscle in her body tensed. Her clit, her vaginal canal, her womb, her breasts, her throat, all were on fire. Her back arched and Vex’ahlia howled out to the sky with a scream as powerful as any battle cry. 

When it was over, her hands fell to her sides, and Sev, who had been on his knees, slumped forward and rested his face on her swollen, bulging cum gut. It was absolutely enormous - even larger than a pregnancy at full-term, and she looked astoundingly lewd covered in sweat and with her eyes unfocused and her face blank. Many in Emon knew Vex’ahlia Vessar as a shrewd negotiator and a fierce combatant, and would have been astounded to see her as a cum toilet with a big fat nasty semen belly! 

When Sev finally pushed himself away, his cocktip slid from her swollen pussy lips and released the pent up sperm inside, which rushed out and piled on the grass, powerfully at first and then more slowly. But the vast majority remained inside Vex’ahlia.

“Well,” Sev said, breathing heavily and looking down at his softening, drooping horse dong. “I think 250 for the lot will do, then. It will take seven births, of course… but as I’ve already explained, time is different in the fey.”

Vex’ahlia stared up at the sky, watching fireflies dart across her vision. “Yes,” she moaned, rubbing her belly lewdly. For the moment, she no longer cared about Vox Machina or the troubles of the realm. She only wanted to exist in this strange place with Severion and his monster horse cock, serving it, and serving him, however he wished. “Yes, I’ll do whatever you want.”

* * *

Eight months passed.

“Mmm, you haven’t washed in a while,” Vex’ahlia said in her sultry, cultured voice as she lay next to Severion, caressing his cock and balls lovingly. She moved her mouth over to the crown of his horse-cock, where some yellowish, slimy smegma had accumulated and licked lovingly at it, stirring it up and sucking it into her mouth, making a display of swallow it and then utterly a satisfied moan. “Thank you for feeding me, my beautiful husband.” Her eyes were absolutely rapt with adoration as she doted on the boy, who was reading a book and hardly paying her any mind.

She no longer wore clothes, which was just as well since her old ones wouldn’t come close to fitting her massively pregnant belly. Vex’ahlia now had the most distended, lewd, obscene preggo gut someone of her race had ever carried, her womb stuffed with a baby foal thanks to Severion’s enchanted sperm. She could barely walk, but luckily the feywild was a comfortable place in terms of temperature and the sustaining, dweomer-filled air.

“My tits are so full,” she whined, pouting her lips at Severion and rubbing a hand over his balls. It was true. Her breasts had grown to double in size, the areolas stretching to mirror the change, and each day they produced so much milk that she was constantly in need of release. “Please, they’re fit to burst!” She referred to Severion as her ‘husband’ since she loved his huge cock so much; and the boy didn’t seem to mind. After all, in service to producing all seven mounts, they would need to cohabitate together for nearly seven years.

Sev put down his arcane text and looked over at her. “Oh, alright,” he said, and Vex smiled with a fawning happiness that was utterly unlike her attitude with her Vox Machina compatriots. In the Prime Material, she was guarded. Here she couldn’t hide what she loved and what she wanted, and didn’t need to. She wiggled on her hip, positioning herself closer, lifting her huge, wobbling breast up for her husband, and then gasped as Sev’s young mouth closed over her nipple. His cheeks hollowed out as he took a deep pull from her milk-swollen reservoir, drinking his fill. Vex’s breasts were so sensitive that the act of her creamy, hot milk rampaging through the circulatory ducts inside was enough to make her cum, and she tended to have several orgasms when she was tended to in this way.

Severion subsisted on fruits, nuts and berries that grew in abundance in the feywild; while Vex’ahlia occasionally sampled these, she survived by eating a steady diet of her husband’s thick, chunky horse cum. Several times each day she would suckle at the tip of his cock for sustenance, or lay down with her huge belly curving above her and ask him to mount her throat and deliver it straight into her stomach. “Our babies need to grow up big and strong,” she would say at such times. She fetishized the animal in her belly as much as anything else, rubbing and caressing hew lewd baby bulge as it grew, anointing it with sperm in an almost ritualistic fashion, as if it might prevent stretch marks or bless the offspring. Her sexual needs seemed to increase with pregnancy if anything, and often she would get on all fours like a nasty sow, her braided hair cascading over her back, and look back over her shoulder at the boy, begging him to shove his huge cock up her ass. Despite anal sex being useless for the purposes of horse breeding, Sev was happy to comply, and soon Vex’ahlia became a practiced anal slut, taking every inch deep in her shitpipe until it seemed like the end might come out her mouth.

This day was a special one, though. The horse foal in her belly had been ever-so-restless, and Severion assessed it would be born any moment. Vex’ahlia’s pussy, the labia swollen and pink, was quivering with anticipation, and this feeling was only heightened as she groaned out and shuddered to orgasm with Sev slurping and sucking at her swollen breast. “Nnnngh! Yes!” she moaned. “I’m… I’m such a cow for you, Sev! Such a _ big, fat, milking, birthing sow _! Oh, I can feel it! Our baby! It’s turning inside me!” She bit her bottom lip. “It wants to come out!”

“Ah, excellent!” Sev assessed, pulling his milk-ringed mouth from her dripping tit for a moment. “The first of our brood. You’ll see it’s well worth the price!” Even in the midst of such a lewd state of rut, he was ever the little businessman. “Let’s give it some room.” He pushed back on his pillows to give Vex space on the blankets, and she wobbled to her feet and into a completely lewd all-fours palms-and-feet squatting stance. Her eyes looked euphoric with the pleasure of the huge horse baby rampaging in her womb.

“It’s coming out!” Vex groaned. “I’ve been sucking the cum out of your huge cock for months and I turned it into this foal! And now I’m going to drop it right in front of you!” She groaned and clenched her teeth. “I’m just… a little kid’s birthing bitch! Nnnngh! Bahamut’s breath! It’s… it’s so fucking huge! This is going to destroy my pussy! I’m.. I’m going to cum from giving birth to a fucking _ animal _! Watch me! Watch me, husband!” 

A torrent of clear fluid burst from her pussy, splattering the ground copiously, and Vex gasped, her face sweaty, before gritting her teeth and beginning to push in earnest. “My body is… going to be… totally fucked up… for you!” she grunted, and amazingly, the angular head of a horse foal began to crown. “Oh god, it’s ripping me apart! Feels… so good! I’m just… _ a boy’s horse-birthing bitch _!” 

She strained hard enough that a blood vessel vibrated on her head, yet through it all - the indecent pose and words, distended belly, and the utterly depraved act of giving birth for pleasure, Vex’ahlia’s beauty still shone through, serving only to reinforce by contrast how naughty and nasty her situation was. More of the horse emerged until it was hanging halfway out of her birth canal, and she orgasmed with humiliating, eye-rolling, tongue-lolling extremity as she pushed the rest of it from her body, momentarily blacking out.

It was the most brutal, fulfilling orgasm of her life.

When her eyes flickered open, she was flat on her back, feeling the pleasurable suckling of two mouths at her milk-loaded tits. The first mouth, precise and hungry, belonged to Sev, her boy husband. The second, rougher and hungrier, belonged to her new ‘son’ - a healthy male foal, which was biting and slurping at her nipple hard enough to mix pain with pleasure. She reached out to rub both Sev’s long black hair and the black mane of her newborn, caressing them affectionately as they sucked her tits out, and then looked into the strange pollen-mote sky of the feywild and let out an orgasmic, euphoric sigh as her eyes went glassy with pleasure.

Vex’ahlia had never been happier.


End file.
